


Mess with her, mess with me

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [5]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Female!Lincoln, Male!Luan, Male!Ronnie Annie, Pranks, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: You mess with Linka, you mess with all of us.





	Mess with her, mess with me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, so beware for any mistakes.

Lane cared for his sister. So when he heard she had a bully, Lane had to take action against him. So throughout the day, Lane prepared a lot of pranks against the bully. Pies in the face. Garbage in his locker. Shoelaces tied together. And of course, gum in his hair. The bully, Ron, was called the toughest guy in school. But everyone knew; don’t mess with the louds. Ron had just learned that. At the end of the day, when Ron looked really bad, the boys walked into each other. Lane had a clear and loud message;

“You mess with Linka, you mess with all of us.”


End file.
